Little Monster
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Takes place one year after the events of "You Old Git". Harry and Severus finally have a night to themselves and they don't have to go anywhere or do anything for a change, Harry has a small present for Severus, whatever could it be?


_This is for Severus' birthday, I know I'm a day late but I had to work yesterday and then I had company and I never got the chance to finish it yesterday. But it's finished now and I hope you like it. It is a continuation of "You Old Git," it takes place one year after the events in that one, so this is for everyone who reviewed that one or alerted it or added to their favourites list or C2... Thanks to everyone!_

**Little Monster**

Harry and Severus collapsed onto the couch. Who knew a 5 month old was so much work?

'I'm too old for this,' Severus stated as he dropped his head against the back of the couch, 'oomph.'

Harry had half-heartedly smacked his bond mate in the stomach.

'You love it,' Harry stated, they both knew it was true. Being a father, if only for a few months, had mellowed Snape in ways that regular sex and a loving mate hadn't. Not to say that Harry hadn't helped Snape, because he had, but there was just something about fatherhood that agreed with Snape.

'No, I love you and the monster,' Snape replied.

'He's not a monster,' Harry protested as he stood and stretched, revealing a tantalizing bit of still slightly padded belly as his shirt rode up.

'When he is wailing in the middle of the night he is a monster,' Severus amended.

'You're horrid,' the younger man stated, sticking out his tongue.

'Mature,' Severus drawled, his lips curling in amusement.

'Jerk,' Harry headed into the bathroom, 'I need to shower, are you going to join me?' he asked looking over his shoulder.

'In a moment,' Severus replied with a lazy wave of his hand.

Harry shrugged and stripped off his clothing as he headed to his shower.

He took his time washing his hair, scrubbing behind his ears and massaging his scalp and leaving the conditioner in as he washed his body, getting into all the nooks and crevices and between his toes and preparing himself with the special lube Severus had made special for in the shower and having a quick wank to relieve some of the tension so he could last longer for his lover and, when he was all squeaky clean and half hard he finally shut off the water with a sigh. Since Severus wasn't actually going to be joining him. That was his loss then. Severus could just wait till tomorrow for his birthday shower and sex.

It was a slightly disappointed Harry, clad only in one of Severus' overly long sleep shirts that he never wore, that padded into the living room, ready to admonish the other man.

He stood motionless, his mouth hanging open as he stared at the older man who was asleep on the couch in the same position Harry had left him in. This was the first night, (that didn't involve galas or balls or award ceremonies or weddings or any other social gathering,) that they had managed to get to themselves since Emmett had been born and Harry had planned on spending it in bed with his conscious husband.

Harry smiled softly and pulled the soft blanket off the back of the couch.

Severus shifted and murmured something softly as Harry settled beside him, wrapping them both in the blanket.

Severus snorted and jerked awake, the brunet beside him waking up too.

'What time is it?' Harry asked as he stretched, trying to work out the kinks.

'Time to move to the bed,' Severus replied with a yawn.

'I like the way you think, old man,' Harry replied cheekily as he trailed after Severus, unbuttoning the one button he'd done up to keep the top closed.

'Brat,' Severus retorted as he spun around and tossed Harry onto the bed.

Harry could only gape at the older man, who was now looming over him.

'My apologies for not joining you in the shower,' Severus offered as he nipped and licked his way down Harry's throat to his chest.

Their nap on the couch hadn't really been that long, but Severus was surprised to find Harry still prepared, the younger man blushed.

'I was hoping to be on round three or four by now,' he admitted.

'Then we have some catching up to do,' Severus replied.

Severus slid easily into Harry before pulling the slim, fit body into his arms so Harry was straddling his lap. They shared a long, passionate kiss as Harry gently rocked in Severus lap. Neither one was in a hurry to climax just yet.

As hands found pierced nipples and neglected cocks, their motions sped up and at Severus command,

'Ride me,'

Harry gave a wordless cry as his cock leaked, Severus hand around the base stemming the initial orgasm.

Severus held Harry's hips as the younger man lifted himself up so only the head of Severus' cock was inside him, before sliding back down, ever so slowly, jerking his hips and clenching at the large cock inside him at the last moment.

After Harry pulling the move a few more times Severus growled and flipped them so that Harry was pinned to the mattress.

'Fuck me,' Harry pleaded, grasping at Severus' arse to drive the man in deeper.

Severus complied, bracing his arms on either side of Harry and began to piston his hips hard and fast.

'Gods, yes!' Harry blurted as he coated them both in his release. Stars exploded behind his eyes and he thought he heard a chorus of angels singing.

His back arched and his whole body was tingling and vibrating and clenching; he was so lost in feeling that he didn't hear Severus' wordless cry, but he felt the hot seed as it coated his channel. As the pair rode out their intense orgasms, Severus hips kept moving, almost of their own violation and as Harry seemed to come down his body was wracked with another weak orgasm.

'Sweet, merciful Zeus,' Severus muttered as he tried to roll off Harry, who decided to roll with him.

'Want you in me,' he whimpered into Severus collar bone as his slipped free.

'Turn around,' Severus commanded softly as he pushed at Harry's top shoulder.

With much complaining Harry did as he was told and when his back as to Severus, the older man lifted Harry's leg and gently stroked his limp penis to semi hardness, he slid home a moment later and Harry gave a contented sigh as he pushed back against Severus.

Harry suddenly gave a startled cry and reached for the bed table drawer, Severus kept a firm grip on the hips that were pressed against him.

'Happy birthday,' Harry announced, handing Severus a small box wrapped in silver paper with a green ribbon. Severus raised an eyebrow.

Harry chuckled but didn't say anything other than, 'just open it.'

Severus reluctantly pulled the ribbon, the last time he had gotten a little silver box he had become a parent.

He goggled at the thing in the box, it certainly wasn't a rattle. It was a long silver rod, much like a stirring rod, though the handle was littered with small blue stones. It took him a moment for his brain to process what it was he was holding.

'You got me a cock plug to use on you?' he asked bemused.

'You don't like it?' Harry returned looking the picture of debauched innocence.

Severus growled and flipped them, focusing his attention on Harry's very interested cock.

Harry blinked as he took in his new position, on his back.

He tried to run his hands through the thick silky curtain that was oh so tempting but he found his hands stuck to the headboard.

Handcuffed to one of the bars, actually.

Sneaky bastard.

Severus shifted to straddle the younger man's thighs, 'so you want to play?' he practically purred, causing Harry to shudder.

He gripped Harry's hardened cock at the base and muttered a spell that Harry felt more than heard, he moaned in frustration, not that he hadn't already had two orgasms that night but still... he cursed Severus and his cock ring as the older man ran a blunt nail up his shaft and finger the slit.

'You're the one that brought out the cock plug my lovely,' Severus purred, as he shifted again to rest Harry's thighs on his own.

Harry's eyes sprung open as sold steel ran along his length, causing it to harden even more.

Severus pulled the rod away and positioned his cock at Harry's entrance, pushing only so that the mushroom head was inside.

'Please, Sev!' Harry squirmed trying to get more of the thick length inside.

'Patience,' Severus soothed, rubbing Harry's stomach softly.

He tortured Harry with the rod that looked like a sword for a few more minutes, running it over each nipple and down his chest, circling around his naval and down to his hips, he bypassed the leaking cock to trail it along Harry's perineum. He positioned the rod at Harry's slit and Harry didn't know whether to push back against the cock at his ass or the rod at his piss slit.

'Sev, do something, please!'

He wreathed and moaned as Severus resolutely kept him from finding pleasure in his exquisite torture.

Harry howled, unable to explode as Severus slid the rod into his cock.

'Sev, Sev, Sev,' Harry chanted, he needed the older man in him, over him, around him.

Harry was almost in tears as his over sensitized body was finally filled with Severus as the older man leaned over him. He rained kisses onto Harry's face and neck as he murmured soft reassurances to his husband.

Suddenly Harry's arms were wrapped around Severus neck and his legs locked around his waist and his cock throbbed once as the ring disappeared before he unloaded himself over both of them, even with the plug. His muscles clenched around Severus and it took every ounce of control the older man to thrust twice more into the willing body before finding his own release.

Aftershocks ran through Harry periodically as the pair lay panting.

Eventually Harry started to squirm, 'geroff,' he muttered as he weakly pushed at Severus, who chuckled and rolled to the side, both moaning as Severus slipped from Harry.

'Harry?' Severus asked as the slightly smaller form rolled into his side.

Harry muttered something that sounded like an acknowledgment.

'Thank you,' he said softly, 'for everything,' he gave the body next to his a tight squeeze.

Harry smiled softly as he leaned up to gently kiss Severus' lips, 'anything for you,' he offered with a lazy grin.

The pair settled and fell into a sated sleep, if only to have the energy for a few more rounds before they got their little monster back.


End file.
